fantalazfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шаблон:Нет полных библиографических описаний/Не русские буквы
Список статей, с перечнями их сносок, в которых указаны некорректные викиссылки. Элементы списка автоподставляются в перечисленных статьях в шаблон . (Это служебная таблица даных для подстановок, поэтому с этой страницы ссылки на сноски не работают.) Список обновляется ботом. * (243) Ида: Geissler, Petit & Greenberg 1996 * (416400) 2003 UZ117: Астрономический журнал Азербайджана 1, 2012, doi:10.1051/0004-6361:20077294 * (What’s the Story) Morning Glory?: Stratton, Bennet * (You Drive Me) Crazy: Bennett & Peterson 2004 * 1-й армейский корпус (ВСЮР): None * 1-я воздушно-десантная бригада (Великобритания): Shortt, 1981 * 1-я гвардейская танковая бригада: Катуков, 1976, Смирнов, 2002, Соболев, 1975 * 1-я русская национальная бригада СС «Дружина»: None * 100 км по Поясу Славы (Одесса): Лёгкая атлетика, 1980, Лёгкая атлетика, 1988 * 106-я истребительная авиационная дивизия ПВО: None, ВО. Комдивы, Т. 2, 2014 * 11-я Мрконичская лёгкая пехотная бригада: 11. Мркоњићка Бригада, 2013 * 124-я отдельная стрелковая бригада: Горохов С. Ф., Шахов А. 21, 2012, Шахов А. 22, 2012, Шахов А. 23, 2012, Шахов А. 25, 2012, Шахов А. 26, 2012, Шахов А. 28, 2012 * 130-мм пушка М-46: Широкорад А.Б., 2000 * 14"/45 BL Mark VII: Балакин, Дашьян, 2006 * 149-я стрелковая бригада: Лисицкий А. В., Перечень № 7, 1956, Ступов А. Д., 1953, Шахов А. 19, 2012, 2015, Жирнов С. Ю. * 1703 год в музыке: Музыкальная энциклопедия. Т. 1, 1973, The rough guide to opera, 2002 * 180-мм артиллерийская установка МК-3-180: Широкорад, 1995 * 1821-й лёгкий самоходно-артиллерийский полк: ОБД «Подвиг Народа» * 1904 год в музыке: Hartley, 1980 * 193-я стрелковая дивизия (2-го формирования): Чуйков В.И., 1967, Чуйков В.И., 1975 * 21-я горная дивизия СС «Скандербег» (1-я албанская): Hedges, May 1999, International Crisis Group, 8 April 2005, Malcolm, 5 May 1999, Nafziger, 1992 * 21 (альбом Адели): Adkins 2011 * 22-я танковая дивизия (Третий рейх): Митчем * 239-я стрелковая дивизия: Мартиросян, 1968 * 24-я пехотная дивизия (США): Alexander 2003, Appleman 1998, Catchpole 2001, Fehrenbach 2001, Varhola 2000 * 252-я стрелковая дивизия: Биография Д. Ф. Витера на сайте «Герои страны», Кавалеры ордена Славы трёх степеней: Краткий биографический словарь, ЦАМО, ф. 33, оп. 686196, д. 5251, ЦАМО, ф. 33, оп. 690306, д. 3183 * 269-й стрелковый полк внутренних войск НКВД: Лагодский С. А, 2013, Сталинград, 2008 * 272-й стрелковый полк внутренних войск НКВД: Лагодский С. А, 2013 * 28 февраля: Стёпкина, 2009 * 3-Фосфоглицерат: Щведова, 2004 * 3-й пехотный корпус (Российская империя): Клаузевиц К., 2004 (с издания 1937 года) * 3-й полк конной артиллерии (Великобритания): Clarke 1993 * 32-й батальон морской пехоты Волжской военной флотилии: Шахов А. 11, 2012, Шахов А. 16, 2012, 1986, Сыркин Л. И. * 32-тактовая форма: Middleton, 1990, Wilder, 1972 * 35-мм киноплёнка: Кинопроекционная техника, Процессы обработки киноплёнок, 2007 * 355-я стрелковая дивизия (1-го формирования): Василевский, 1995 * 39-я гвардейская мотострелковая дивизия: Чуйков, 1985 * 3′-Нетранслируемая область: Barrett et. al. * 401(k): Шиллер, Роберт, 2013 * 41-я пехотная дивизия (Российская империя): В. К. Шенк, 1910 * 44-я стрелковая дивизия (РККА): Kulju2007 * 4chan: Уитни Филлипс, 2016 * 5-й артиллерийский полк (Великобритания): Frederick 1984 * 5-я Средиземноморская эскадра кораблей ВМФ: Заблоцкий В. П., 2007, Касатонов, И. В., 2009, Платонов, В. В., 2000 * 6-я Московская гимназия: Из письма Б. Александровского, 1983 * 60-я танковая бригада (1-го формирования): Свирин, 2005 * 7,62 ITKK 31 VKT: Vehviläinen, 2005 * 7 мая: Полуянов, 1998 * 8-мм киноплёнка: Техника кино и телевидения, 1967 * 9-я танковая бригада: Коломиец, 2009 * ACS: Trokhimovskiy * APILAS: Jane's Infantry Weapons: 2002-2003 * ASLV: Gunter's space page * Acrobat (песня U2): McCormick, 1995 * Acura Legend: Dawson 2004 * Aerosmith: Davis, 1997 * Agalinis: Kampny & Canne-Hilliker, 1987 * Airbus A318: Gunston 2009, Norris & Wagner 1999 * All My Loving: Lewisohn, 1995 * All You Need Is Love: Lewisohn, 1988, Wright, 2009 * Allium test: Прохорова И.М. и др. Оценка митотоксического и мутагенного действия факторов окружающей среды, 2003 * Amaryllideae: Du Mortier, 1829, Meerow, Snijman * Amaryllidoideae: Garcia et al, 2014, Stevens, 2016 * Amelco: Lécuyer, 2006, Lojek, 2007 * America (1788): James, 1827 * American Power Conversion: Advameg, 1984 * Amid Its Hallowed Mirth: Kuhr, 2012 * Animals (альбом): Blake 2008, Larkin, 2011 * Another Part of Me: Халстед & Кадман 2013 * Arctic Monkeys: Журнал NME, от 23 мая 2009 года, Журнал Q, выпуск № 296 * Arriflex 35: История создания 35-мм кинокамер, 2009 * Arriflex 35 BL: Техника кино и телевидения, 1987 * Astrephomene perforata: Nozaki * Atomic Games: Szyomnik, 1992 * Austin-Healey: Anderson G., Clausager A. D., стр. 41 * Azimut Hotels: Арифуллин М. В. и др., 2002 * BPM (управленческая концепция): Свод знаний по управлению бизнес-процессами, 2016 * Baby, You’re a Rich Man: Borack, Lewisohn, 1988, MacDonald, 2005, Miles, 1997, Russell, 1982 * Back in the U.S.S.R.: Lewisohn, 1988, MacDonald, 2005, Miles, 1997 * Bad (альбом): Халстед, Кадман * Bad (песня): Вогель, 2013 * Be Here Now: Harris, 2004 * Because (песня The Beatles): Lewisohn, 1988, MacDonald, 2005, Pollack, Sheff, 2000 * Bedtime Stories: Pytlik 2003 * Bela Lugosi’s Dead: Becker, Calkins, Enright, Fey, Fonseca (2002), Fonseca (2010), Goodlad & Bibby, Issitt, Punter & Byron, Steel & Park, Thompson * Ben (песня): Халстед 2010 * Black or White: Solo Years, 2003 * Blur: Harris, 2004 * Boeing 737 Next Generation: Endres 2001, Shaw 1999 * Boeing 767: Eden 2009, Frawley 2001, Norris & Wagner 1999 * Boeing 777: Birtles, 1998, Birtles, 1999, Eden, 2008, Norris, Wagner, 1996, Norris, Wagner, 1999, Norris, Wagner, 2001 * Born to Make You Happy: Gauntlett 2002 * Britney & Kevin: Chaotic: Heller 2007 * Britney & Kevin: Chaotic (EP): Heller 2007 * By the Way: Kiedis, Sloman, 2004, Kiedis, Sloman * C/2013 N4 (Borisov): Comet C/2013 N4 Borisov. Heavens above, JPL Small-Body Database * CH2M HILL: Майкл Берчелл, Дженнифер Робин, 2013 * CODASYL: Cielko, 2012 * CaSSIS: Бецис И. * California Girls: Dillon, 2012, Pichaske, 1981, Sumrall, 1994 * Cannonlake: X-bit labs * Can’t Hold Us Down: Railton & Watson 2011 * Chelonioidea: Carl, 2009 * Chevrolet Camaro (второе поколение): 1978 Chevrolet Camaro * Chevrolet Volt: Лутц, Боб, 2012 * Christmas Time (Is Here Again): MacDonald, 2005 * Citroën DS: Mythologies, 2008 * Coldplay: Roach 2003 * Concurrent ML: Reppy - Parallel CML, Reppy - Specialization of CML primitives * Control freak: Р.Сервис «Ленин. Биография» * Cooke: Волосов, 1978, David Breashears, Audrey Salkeld, 2000 * Cry Baby Cry: Davies, 1968 * Crybaby: Argenson 2010 * DDP-116: Cerruzzi, 2003 * Da Capo (альбом Love): Unterberger, 2012 * Data Base Task Group: Cielko, 2012 * Day Tripper: Eder, 2009, Flanagan, 2009, Lewisohn, 1988, MacDonald, 2005, Miles, 1997, Sheff, 2000, Wallgren, 1982, Wenner, 2000 * Death Metal (демо): Ekeroth, 2009 * Deep Blue: Соmputerschach und Spiele, 1997 * Def Leppard: Fricke, 1987, The Guinness Book of Records, 1997 * Diary of a Camper: Brown 1996, Butler 2006, Coates 1998, Coates & 1998 emphasis in original, Kelland & Morris Lloyd, Kelland, Morris & Lloyd 2005, Lowood 2005, Lowood 2006, Lowood 2008, Lue 2005, Lum n.d., Machinima.com staff 2000, Marino 2004, Marino 2006, Matthews 1997, McGraw–Hill 2007, Salen 2002, Salen & Zimmerman 2003, Wu n.d. * Dicker Max: Jentz * Die Hand die verletzt: Shearman, Pearson, 2008 * Digital Intermediate: Цифровое постпроизводство * Do You Want to Know a Secret?: Harry, Lewisohn, 1988, Miles, 1997, Sheff, 2000 * Doctor Who: The Day of the Doctor/The Time of the Doctor (саундтрек): Pixley, 2014 * Dominions: Priests, Prophets and Pretenders: Abner, 2004 * Dominions 3: The Awakening: Вяткин, 2006, Bird, 2007, Giacobbi, 2006, Lackey, 2006, Sager, 2007 * Don’t Let Me Down: Carr, Tyler, Lewisohn, 1988, MacDonald, 2005, Miles, 1997, Unterberger, 2007, Viglione, 2010, Wallgren, 1982 * Dornier Do 17: Ernest R. May, «Strange Victory ...» * Douglas DC-8 (поршневой самолёт): Francillon 1979 * Dr. Dre: Kenyatta 2000, Ro 2007 * Drottnar: Sharpe-Young 2001 * Dunkerque (1935): Патянин. «Арк Ройал», 2001 * Eidgenössischer Stutzer 1851: Hostettler, 1987 * Emotions (альбом Мэрайи Кэри): Nickson 2001 * Enfants Terribles (художники): Holtiegel, Voß, Kerstin Hengevoss-Dürkop, John Czaplicka, Matthias Schatz. Enfants Terribles – Footwork, 2015 * Erotica: Брайен, 2009, Джексон, 1993, Morton 2002 * Everybody (песня Мадонны): None * Everybody’s Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey: Sound & Vision, 2001 * FMA I.Ae. 34 Clen Antú: Bridgman 1956 * FMA I.Ae. 37 Ala Delta: Дональд, 2002 * Fairey Swordfish: Aircraft in Profile № 171, 1967 * Fantasy (песня Мэрайи Кэри): Nickson 1998 * Flash Boys: Высокочастотная революция на Уолл-стрит: Льюис, Майкл, 2015 * Focke-Wulf Ta 152: Lowe, Malcolm., 2008, Mondey, David., 2006 * Ford Sync: About SYNC, 2010, AutomotiveWorld.com, 2007, Availability, 2010, Ford, 2009-03-03, Ford, 2009-09, Microsoft, 2009-03-09, Microsoft, 2010, Moran, 2007-01-08, Mustang Sync Kit, 2008, Nunez, 2007-01-07, Popular Mechanics, 2007, Popular Science, 2007, Tutor, 2009-09-17 * Foxey Lady: McDermott, 2010 * Framebuffer Object: Разработка и отладка шейдеров. * Freaky Styley: Kiedis, Sloman & 2004 Сhapter 7 * From the Bottom of My Broken Heart: Gauntlett 2002, Hughes 2005, O'Brien 2002, Spears 2000, Williams 2005 * Funky Monks: Apter, 2004 * GATE (программа): [GATE User Guide. Document Formats, Проекты, Раздел о JAPE в инструкции пользователя, Список плагинов GATE, BiomedicalGate, Grimes, MímirИсходники, MimirExamples, TwitIE * General Mills: Майкл Берчелл, Дженнифер Робин, 2013 * Genesis: Bowler, Dray, Bowler & Dray, 1992, Buckley, 2003, Frame, 1983, Genesis, 2007 * Give in to Me: Solo Years, 2003 * God Hates Us All: McIver, 2009 * God Only Knows: DeRogatis, 2003, Downes, 2014, Greene, 2010, Jones, 1995 * God Save the Queen (песня Sex Pistols): Robb, John, 2006 * Good Morning Good Morning: MacDonald, 2005 * Google (компания): Майкл Берчелл, Дженнифер Робин, 2013 * Green is the Colour: Povey, Glenn, 2007 * Grumman TBF Avenger: Aircraft in Profile № 171, 1967 * HMS Anson (1940): Burt, 1986, Chesneau, 2004, Rohwer, 2005 * HMS Audacious (1785): James, Volume 2, 2002, James, Volume 3, 2002 * HMS Bellerophon (1786): Goodwin, 2005 * HMS Bellerophon (1865): Ballard, Parkes * HMS Bulwark (1807): James, 1827 * HMS Conqueror (1801): James, 2002 * HMS Cumberland (1807): James, 1827 * HMS Eagle (1804): James, 1827 * HMS Elephant (1786): James, Volume 3, 2002 * HMS Elizabeth (1807): James, 1827 * HMS Glasgow (1861): Patience 1995 * HMS Hercule (1798): Winfield, 2007 * HMS Marlborough (1807): James, 1827 * HMS Milford (1809): James, 1827 * HMS Neptune (1797): Winfield, 2007 * HMS Northumberland (1798): James, Volume 3, 1827, James, Volume 6, 1827 * HMS Plantagenet (1801): James, 1827 * HMS Pompee: Goodwin, 2005 * HMS Renown (1798): James, Volume 3, 1827, James, Volume 5, 1827 * HMS Superb (1798): James, Volume 3, 1827, James, Volume 4, 1827 * HMS Temeraire (1798): Adkin, 2005, Winfield, 2007 * HMS Tiger (1913): None, Roberts, Battlecruiser Tiger, Warship, Vol. II, №5, 1978, Staff. Battle on the Seven Seas. — P. 94 * HMS Tonnant (1798): Winfield, 2008 * Hard Rock Laager: Lõõbas, 2015 * Harmonix Music Systems: Д. Коэн, Б. Фелд, 2013 * Hawk-Eye: AdamHartshorne, 2004, Kelkar1, Kelk * Heal the World: Solo Years, 2003 * Heinkel He 100: Иванов, 32 стр. * Hemiflagellochloris: None, None * Here, There and Everywhere: Moorefield, 2005, Pollack, 1994 * Holiday (песня Мадонны): None * Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death): Jones 2002 * Homo Soveticus: М.Я. Геллер «Машина и винтики» * Hoplitomeryx: Leinders, 1983, Mazza, Rossi & Agostini, 2015, Mazza, 2013, Mazza & Rustioni, 2008, van der Geer, 2008, van der Geer, 2014 * Human Nature (песня Майкла Джексона): Cole 2010 * IBM 7030 Stretch: Evans, 1984 * II Общечерноморский съезд: Зарубины, 2008 * IPsec: Олифер, 1985 * ISO 4217: НДЦБ, 2012, BVMF * IV съезд РСДРП: Вожди в законе * I Call Your Name (песня The Beatles): Gilliland, 1969, Lewisohn, 1988, MacDonald, 2005, Miles, 1997, Sheff, 2000 * I съезд РСДРП: Р. Сервис "Ленин. Биография" * If You’ve Got Trouble: The Beatles, 2000 * Ill Communication: Reynolds, 2011 * In My Life: Hertsgaard, 1996 * In the Closet: Solo Years, 2003 * In the Zone: Reichert & Lambiase 2006 * Intel: Тим Джексон, 2013 * International Klein Blue: Anthropométries de l’époque bleue * Into the Groove: McAleer 2004 * Introducing… The Beatles: Castleman, Podrazik, Schultheiss, 1981, Spizer, 1998, Spizer, 2004, Spizer, 2007, Wallgren, 1982 * Iron Maiden: Blabbermouth.net, 2004c, McIver, 2010(b), Wall, 2004 * Isopogon anethifolius: Wrigley, 1991 * JSON-LD: Lanthaler, Gütl, 2012 * Jam (песня): Solo Years, 2003 * John Wesley Harding (песня): Heylin 1995, Heylin 2009, Ruhlmann, Shelton 1986, Sounes 2001 * KOI-13: arXiv:1110.4231v2 * KZM: Дорохов, 2011 * Kepler-14 b: arΧiv:1106.5510v1 * Kepler-18 b: 1102.0541v2, 1110.0820v1, 11110.0820v1 * Kepler-18 c: 1102.0541v2, 1110.0820v1 * Kepler-18 d: 1102.0541v2, 1110.0820v1 * Kepler-20 b: 1102.0541v2, 1112.4514v2, 1201.5424v1 * Kepler-20 c: 1102.0541v2, 1112.4514v2, 1201.5424v1 * Kepler-20 d: 1102.0541v2, 1112.4514v2, 1201.5424v1 * Kepler-23 b: 1102.0541v2, 1110.0820v1, 1201.5409v1 * Kepler-23 c: 1102.0541v2, 1110.0820v1, 1201.5409v1 * Kepler-24 b: 1102.0541v2, 1110.0820v1, 1201.5409v1 * Kepler-24 c: 1102.0541v2, 1110.0820v1, 1201.5409v1 * Kepler-25 b: 1102.0541v2, 1201.5412v1 * Kepler-25 c: 1102.0541v2, 1201.5412v1 * Kepler-26 b: 1102.0541v2, 1201.5412v1 * Kepler-26 c: 1102.0541v2, 1201.5412v1 * Kepler-27 b: 1102.0541v2, 1201.5412v1 * Kepler-27 c: 1102.0541v2, 1201.5412v1 * Kepler-28 b: 1102.0541v2, 1201.5412v1 * Kepler-28 c: 1102.0541v2, 1201.5412v1 * Kepler-29 b: 1102.0541v2, 1201.5412v1, 1201.5415v2 * Kepler-29 c: 1102.0541v2, 1201.5412v1, 1201.5415v2 * Kepler-30 b: 1102.0541v2, 1207.5804v1 * Kepler-30 c: 1102.0541v2, 1207.5804v1 * Kepler-30 d: 1102.0541v2, 1207.5804v1 * Kepler-31 b: 1102.0541v2, 1207.5804v1 * Kepler-31 c: 1102.0541v2, 1207.5804v1 * Kepler-32 b: 1102.0541v2, 1207.5804v1 * Kepler-32 c: 1102.0541v2, 1207.5804v1 * Kepler-33 b: 1102.0541v2, 1201.5424v1 * Kepler-38: arXiv:1208.3712v1, arXiv:1306.5241v1 * Kepler-38 b: arXiv:1208.3712v1 * Kepler-55 b: arXiv:1208.3499v1 * Kepler-55 c: arXiv:1208.3499v1 * Kernel panic: James Kirkland, Christopher L. Tinker, 2002, Kropper, 2005, Solaris System Engineers, 2009 * Kind of Blue: Palmer, 1997 * Korn: Arvizu 2009 * Kuzhandaiyum Deivamum: Dhananjayan, 2014 * LC-46: Gunter's space page * LCF-нотация: Coxeter, Frucht & Powers 1981 * La Isla Bonita: Tetzlaff 1993 * Lady Madonna: Everett, 1999 * Laibach: Janjatović 2006 * Lamborghini: Суперкары. Лучшие автомобили мира, 2011 * Lamborghini Countach: Суперкары. Лучшие автомобили мира, 2011 * Led Zeppelin II: Buckley, 2003, Kent, 1993 * Lesbians and Gays Support the Miners: Clews, 2012, Doward, 2014, Fisher, 2014, Frost, 2014, Hall–Carpenter Archives, 1989, Healy, 2014, Kellaway, 2014, Kelliher, 2014, Robinson, 2007 * Lexus LS: Dawson 2004, Long 2001 * Licht (цикл опер): Maconie, 2005, Pasiecznik, 2011 * Like a Prayer: Брайен, 2009, Тараборелли, 2004, Bego 2000, Kellner 1995, Semonche 2007, Taraborrelli 2002 * LiveLib.ru: Журнал "Переплет", N4 июнь 2013 * London, Midland and Scottish Railway: Arnold 1973, Bonavia 1980, Casserley 1968, Hunt, Jennison & Essery 2010, Jenkinson 1990, Kay 2010, Nock 1964, Simmons & Biddle 1997, Welch 1963, Whitehouse & Thomas 2002 * London Calling: Gilbert, Pat, 2006, Green, Johnny; Barker, Garry, 200 * London and North Eastern Railway: Awdry 1990, Bonavia 1980, Hughes 1987, Whitehouse & Thomas 1989 * Lords of the Realm: House * Love Is Blindness: Flanagan, 1996, McCormick, 1995 * Love Me Do: Harry, 1992, Lewisohn * Love You To: Everett, 1999 * Lucky Star (песня Мадонны): Cross 2007, Rooksby 2004, Taraborrelli 2002 * Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete: Instruction Manual, Strategy Guide * Lunar Atmosphere and Dust Environment Explorer: Press-kit * M132: Dunstan, 1982 * M15 General Officers model: Kinard, 2003, McNab, 2004 * MANIAC I: Computing at LASL, p.16-21 * MLton: Chailloux, Manoury, Pagano - Developing with OCaml, MLton * MMO Games Magazine: Veles, 1999 * Macchi C.202 Folgore: «I Grandi Aerei Storici». 2005 № 17, «Storia Militare». 2001 № 88, «Storia Militare». 2006 № 149, А.И. Харук, «Соколы Муссолини». Итальянские истребители Второй Мировой, 2012, С.Д. Кузнецов, Як-1.Наш лучший истребитель 1941 года, 2010, A.Price, Spitfire Mark 5 Aces 1941 – 1945, 1979, F. Pricolo, La Regia Aeronautica nella seconda guerra mondiale, 1971, H.-H. Stapfer, LaGG Fighters in Action, 1996, J. Christy, J. Ethell, P-40 Hawks at War, 1979, J. Dibbs, T. Holmes, Hurricane. A fighting legend, 1995, M. Di Terlizzi, Macchi MC 202 Folgore, Pt. 1, 2001, N.Sgarlato, Italian Aircraft of World War II, 1979 * Madonna (альбом): Брайен, 2009, Джексон, 1993, None, Тараборелли, 2004, None, Benstock & Ferriss 1994, Dean 2003, Fouz-Hernández & Jarman-Ivens 2004, None, Madonna — Discography — Everybody. Официальный сайт, None, Metz & Benson 1999, Morton 2002, None, None, None, Voller 1999 * Magical Mystery Tour (песня): Beatles Interview Database, 2010 , Pollack, 1992 , The Beatles Bible, 2008 , Unterberger, 2007 * Magirus-Deutz 232 D 19: Gebhardt, 200 * Mammalodon colliveri: Fitzgerald 2006, Fitzgerald 2010, Pritchard 1939 * Mantra-Rock Dance: Joplin 1989, Oakes 1969 * Master of Puppets: Wall, 2006 * McKinsey & Company: Итан М. Расиел, 2014 * Megadeth: Макайвер, 2012, Мастейн, 2012, Ellefson & McIver, 2013, Mustaine, 2011, Rees & Crampton, 1999 * Merrill Lynch: Фарелл, Грег, 2014 * Metallica: Макайвер, 2009 * Metallica (альбом): Макайвер, 2009, A Year and a Half in the Life of Metallica, 1992, Classic Albums, 2001, Larkin, 2006 * Microcebus marohita: Rasoloarison, Weisrock * Microcebus tanosi: Rasoloarison, Weisrock * Mini: Wood J. Alec Issigonis: The Man Who Made the Mini * Mojo Pin: Browne, 2001 * Mother Nature’s Son: MacDonald, 2005, The Beatles Bible, 2009 * Motörhead: Lemmy, 2004 * Mrs. Robinson: Fornatale, 2007 * My Bloody Valentine: McGonial, 2007, Strong, 1999 * NOMAD: Бецис И. * NVM Express: Amber Huffman, 2008, Amber Huffman, 2009 * Nakajima B5N: Aircraft in Profile № 171, 1967 * Nakajima E2N: Уголок неба:K2Y * Nevermind: True, 2007 * NewLISP: Lazar, 2009 * Nikon F: Видеоролик NHK, 2010 * Nine Inch Nails: Arvizu 2009, Huxley, 1997 * No. 10 Commando: Breuer, 2001, Chappell, 1996, Conway & Gotovitch, 2001, Ford & Gerrard, 2006, Lord & Graham, 2004, Masters, 1997, Molinari, 2007, Moreman, 2006, Otway, 1990, , van der Bijl, van der Bijl, 2006 * Nycticebus linglom: Mein and Ginsburg, 1997 * OCRA: Nathan Willis, 2010-12-15 * OCaml: Chailloux, Manoury, Pagano — Developing with OCaml, 2007 * OpenID: Distributed Identity: Yadis, OpenID 2009 Year in Review, OpenID Authentication 2.0, OpenID Book, Phishing attacks, Single Sign-On For The Internet, Sponsoring Members, Sun OpenID: Non-Assertion Covenant, Technology Leaders Join OpenID Foundation, Trademark Assignment Abstract of Title, Use an OpenID Account, get-an-openid * Open Telecom Platform: Thomas, 2015 * PC Zone: Hodgson, 2008, Howson, 2010, Tryhorn, 2004 * Pak 36(r): K.Pawlas, Waffen-Revue-84 * Paleodictyon nodosum: Diving deep for a living fossil, Rona, Seilacher * Pearl Jam: Azerrad, 2001 * Photobucket: Д. Коэн, Б. Фелд, 2013 * Piggies: Bugliosi, Gentry * Pink Floyd: Brown, 2006, Croskery, 2007, George-Warren, 2001, O'Neill Surber, 2007, Reisch, 2007, Roberts, 2005, Sutcillfe, 2009, Weinstein 2000, di Perna, 2002, di Perna, 2006 * Pinkerton: Luerssen, 2004 * Pixar: Кэтмелл, Уоллес, 2014 * PopMart Tour: de la Parra, 2003 * PricewaterhouseCoopers: Майкл Берчелл, Дженнифер Робин, 2013 * Puzzle Kingdoms: Народицкая, 2009, Fishman, 2009, Harris, 2009 (DS), Harris, 2009 (Wii) * Python Paste: Ziade, 2002 * Queen: Dimery, 2010, Doherty, 2011, Hodkinson, 2004, Purvis, 2007 * R.E.M.: Buckley, Buckley, 2010, Fletcher, 2004 * RRS Discovery: Huntford, 2005 * Red Hot Chili Peppers: Apter 2004, Kiedis & Sloman 2004, RHCP & Mullen 2010, Thompson, 2004 * Renault 4: За рулём. — 2006. — №9, 350-353., 4L Magazine N7, 24, Conduite et entretien Renault 4, 27, Conduite et entretien Renault 4, 44-46, RENAULT 4 – 50TH ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATIONS, Chapter 1, RENAULT 4 – 50TH ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATIONS, Chapter 3, RENAULT 4 – 50TH ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATIONS, Chapter 4, RENAULT 4 – 50TH ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATIONS, Chapter 5, REVUE TECHNIQUE Automobile №288, 16-17, REVUE TECHNIQUE Automobile №288, 17-18, REVUE TECHNIQUE Automobile №288, 19, REVUE TECHNIQUE Automobile №288, 57-89, Renotes N1 2003, Renotes N1 2011, Renotes N2 2003 * Revolution (песня The Beatles): Bextor, Barrow, Burley, 2008, Doyle, 2009, Emerick, Massey, Everett, 1999, Kozinn, 1989, Kreps, 2009, Lewisohn, 1988, Lewisohn, 2000, MacDonald, 1994, Marsh, 1989, McKinney, 2009, Pareles, 1987, Pollack, 1997, Spignesi, Lewis, TheStreet.com, 1999, The Beatles, 2000, Unterberger, 2000, Unterberger, 2006, Unterberger, 2010, Wenner, 2000, Wiederhorn, 2001, Wiener, 1991, Winn, 2009 * Revolution 9: Belanger, Dalley, Bugliosi, Gentry, Emerick, Massey, Richardson, 2009 , Spignesi, Lewis * Rock and Roll (песня): Davis 2008 * Rolls-Royce Kestrel: Grey 1972 * S.C. Johnson & Son, Inc.: Майкл Берчелл, Дженнифер Робин, 2013 * SAS Institute: Майкл Берчелл, Дженнифер Робин, 2013 * SCRAM: CRAM-MD5 to Historic, 2008, Moving DIGEST-MD5 to Historic, 2008, RFC 3629, 2003, SCRAM: A New Protocol for Password Authentication, 2010 * SHACAL: Панасенко С.Алгоритмы шифрования. Специальный справочник, 2009, Jiqiang Lu, Jongsung Kim, Nathan Keller, Orr Dunkelman.Related-Key Rectangle Attack on 42-Round SHACAL-2, 2006 * SIMD (хеш-функция): Реализация на FPGA кандидатов конкурса SHA-3 * SMS Emden (1908): None * SMS Erzherzog Franz Ferdinand: Hore, , Hore, * SMS Goeben (1911): Лиддел Гарт, Gardiner & Gray * SMS Schleswig-Holstein (1906): None * SMS Szent István (1914): Sieche, 1985, Sieche, 1991 * SMS Thetis (1900): Grießmer * SMS Von der Tann: Горз. Подъём затонувших кораблей., 1978, Breyer, Battleships of the world, 1980 * SP-сеть: Брюс Шнайер * SPKI: SPKI Requirements, 2005 * SPRINT-A: Ria-27-08 * SQUARE: Related-Key Boomerang Attack on Block Cipher SQUARE, 2010 * SS Marquette: Smith, 1990 * SWIFT: Корнелиус Лука, 2005 * Salt-N-Pepa: Elafros, 2007 * Sarcocornia: Güner, 2011, Judd & Ferguson, 1997, Scott, 1977 * Satmex: Satmex.offices * Scapy: Python в системном администрировании UNIX и Linux, Security Power Tools * Series 16: Cerruzzi, 2003 * Sex Pistols: Gimarc, George,, 2005, Robb, John, 1992 * Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band: Haugen, 2004 * Sha-La-La-La-Lee: Hewitt&Jones, 1995, Hewitt, 2004 * Silly Love Songs: McGee, 2003 * Siouxsie and the Banshees: Paytress, 2003 * Smiley Smile: DeRogatis, 2003, Harrison, 1997 * Smooth Criminal: Халстед & Кадман, 2010 * Something New: Stannard, 1981 * Songs of Faith: McAvoy, 2002 * Sonic Pi: Паундер, 2014, Паундер, 2015 * Sony: Акио Морита, 2014 * Sopwith Dolphin: Обухович и Никифоров, 1993 * Sopwith Triplane: Обухович и Никифоров, 1993 * Southern Railway: Bradley 1975, White, 1969 * Spanner (база данных): Corbett et al, 2012 * Sparkle in the Rain: Sweeting, 1988 * Standard ML: Augustsson, "failed adventure in Haskell", 2008, Cardelli - Typeful programming, Hudak - Modular Domain Speciﬁc Languages and Tools, 1998, MLton Performance, 2005 * Standard Oil: Рокфеллер, Джон, 2014 * Studies on Homer and Homeric Age: Hickerson, 1983 * Suomen jäkäläopas: NHBS, 2011 * Tales from Topographic Oceans: Morse, 1996, Watkinson, 2000, Welch, 2008 * Taphrinomycotina: Белякова, 2002 * Techniscope: Коноплёв, 1980 * Teleforce: Seifer 2001 * Thank You Girl: MacDonald, 1998 * That Means a Lot: Lewisohn, 1988, MacDonald, 2005, Sheff, 2000 * The Beatles: Flanagan, Flan, Prados, Inc., Ramet, 1964, Schmiedel,Buhé, 1983 * The Beatles (альбом): Katovich et al., 2009 * The Beatles’ Christmas Album: Lewisohn, 1988 * The Beatles’ Second Album: Cross, 2005, Eder, 2009 * The Beatles’ Story: Stannard, 1981 * The Clash: Gilbert, Pat, 2004 * The Coca-Cola Company: Батлер, Тишлер, 2016 * The Doors: Hopkins, Sugerman, Simmonds, 2008 * The Downward Spiral: Blake, 2008 * The Early Beatles: Stannard, 1981 * The Fool on the Hill: Allmusic, 2007 * The Immaculate Collection: Брайен, 2009 * The Joshua Tree: Flanagan, 1996, Gabriel, 2012, Rolling Stone-1994, 1994 * The Lexicon of Love: Weisbard & Marks 1995 * The Miracles: Dahl, 2011 * The Police: Menn 1992, Summers 2006 * The Radha Krsna Temple: Cole & Dwayer 2007 * The Red Hot Chili Peppers (альбом): Kiedis, Sloman & 2004 Сhapter 6 * The Sentinel (игра): The Games Machine, 1986 * The Smashing Pumpkins: DeRogatis, 2003 * The Way You Make Me Feel: Swedien 2010 * The Who: Marsh, 1983, Neill, Kent * They Don’t Care About Us: Solo Years, 2003 * Thin Lizzy: Brooks, 2000, Putterford * This Boy: Harry, 1992, Lewisohn, 1988, MacDonald, 1998, Sheff, 2000 * This Used to Be My Playground: Ryan 2011 * Tigre (1793): James, 1827 * Time-based One-time Password Algorithm: HOTP-Based User Authentication Scheme in Home Networks, 2009 * Todd AO: От немого кино к панорамному, 1961 * Tommy (альбом): Atkins, 2000, Graff, Durchholz, Kemp, 2004, Marsh, 1983, Neill, Kent, Wollman, 2006 * Tool: Akhtar, 2001, DeRogatis, 2003, Sherry, Aldis * Toxic: Moy 2007, Reichert & Lambiase 2006 * Tp 43: Курочкин, Д. В., 2004 * Tp 45: Курочкин, Д. В., 2004 * Trichocephalida: Hodda, 2011 * Trochalopteron imbricatum: Luo X. et al * True Blue (альбом Мадонны): Bronson 2003, Fouz-Hernández & Jarman-Ivens 2004, Frith, Straw & Street 2001, Kellner 1995, Marsh 1999, McKeen 2000, O'Brien 2007, Parish & Pitts 2003, Rees & Crampton 1991, Rettenmund 1996, Rooksby 2004, Voller 1999 * Trusted Platform Module: Alan M. Dunn et al, 2011, Allan Tomlinson, 2008, Eimear Gallery et al, 2008 * Tungsram: Wells, 2013 * Turbay T-1 Tucán: Bridgeman, 1988 * U2: McCormick, 2006, Stokes, 1996 * UBTF: The Proteins of Nucleolus, 2013 * USA-204: ИТАР-ТАСС, ФГУП «ЦЭНКИ» * USA-211: ИТАР-ТАСС, ФГУП «ЦЭНКИ» * USA-232: ULA * USA-239: NASA, Spaceflight Now, ULA * USA-243: ИТАР-ТАСС, ФГУП «ЦЭНКИ» * USS Farragut (DD-348): U.S. Destroyers, 2004 * USS Galena (1862): Roberts, 1999 * USS Guam (CB-2): Egan, 1971 * USS Macdonough (DD-351): U.S. Destroyers, 2004 * USS Worden (DD-352): U.S. Destroyers, 2004 * Ultra (криптоанализ): Hinsley, Stripp * Ultraviolet (Light My Way): Flanagan, 1995, McCormick, 1995, Stokes, 2014 * Under the Table and Dreaming: Evans, 1998, Partridge, 2014 * Unruhe: Gradnitzer, 1999 * Urocolius: Краснолицая птица-мышь на сайте HBW Alive, Синешапочная птица-мышь на сайте HBW Alive, Cenozoic Birds of the World, Part 1: Europe, 2002, The Helm Dictionary of Scientific Bird Names, 2010 * VISA (платёжная система): Юржик, 2007 * VK3601(H): Барятинский М., 2011, Форд Р., 2008, Panzer Kampfwagen VI «Тигр», 1995 * VLS-1: Encyclopedia Astronautica, Gunter's space page * V съезд РСДРП: Вожди в законе * Van Halen: Christe, 2007 * Vanguard Group: Джон Богл, 2013, Уильям Бернстайн, 2013 * Volkov Commander: Футько * Volkswagen Polo: 2003 Brochure, 2002, 2007 Brochure, 2007, 2009 Brochure, 2009, 2013 Brochure, 2013 * WASP (БПЛА): Liebowitz2, Tassey * Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin’: Vogel 2013 * Warlords III: Reign of Heroes: Game Rankings * Waylon at JD’s: Everitt, Rich, 2004, Jennings, Waylon; Kaye, Lenny, 1999 * We Are the World: Donovan 1992 * WebSite-Watcher: Игорь Райхман, 2013 * Where the Streets Have No Name: Chipkin, 1987, Cogan, 2008, Kent, 1993, McGee, 2008, de la Parra, 2003 * Who Is It (песня Майкла Джексона): Solo Years, 2003 * Who’s Next: Atkins, 2003, Fletcher, 1998, Marsh, 1983, Neill, Kent, Townshend, 2003, Unterberger, 2011 * Wide-Mouth Frog: An Analysis Of Session Key Exchange Protocols Pranav Vyas, Dr. Bhushan Trivedi, 2012, None, None, None, Ross Anderson and Roger Needham Programming Satan's Computer * Will You Be There: Solo Years, 2003 * Wing On: Иванов П.М., 1990 * Wish You Were Here: Mason & 2005 p. 134, p. 200 * With a Little Help from My Friends: Dowlding, 1989 * Within You Without You: Dowlding, 1989, Gilliland, 1969, Sheff, 2000 * World Values Survey: Alesina, Giuliano, Esmer, 2004, Inglehart, Basanez * Wouldn’t It Be Nice: Badman, 2004 * Wärtsilä-Sulzer RTA96-C: Данные технологического обзора двигателей RTA96C/RT-flex96C на сайте производителя, Техническая информация на сайте производителя * Yes It Is: Harry, 2000, Lewisohn, 1988, MacDonald, 2005, Sheff, 2000 * You Can Dance: Voller 1999 * You Know My Name (Look Up the Number): Lewisohn, 1988a, MacDonald, 2005 * ZODB: Bernstein * Zilog: Тим Джексон, 2013 * Zing! Went the Strings of My Heart: Furia, 2010, Schechter, 2006, Schmidt, 2014, Tyler, 2007 * Zoo TV Tour: u2diary * Zooropa: Luerssen, 2010 * «Делящаяся» плитка: Niţică, 2003, Sallows, 2012 * …And Justice for All: Irwin, 2007, King, 2011, McIver, 2004, Popoff, 2004 * …Baby One More Time: Bennett & Petterson 2004, Blandford 2002, Gaines 1999, Hughes 2005, Knopper 2009, Mitchell & Reid-Walsh 2008, Parish 2002 Категория:Википедия:Подстраницы шаблонов